Die Schwarze Träne
by Morunin
Summary: Wenn ihr wissen wollt, worum's geht, dann LEST doch einfach!.... grml naaa gut, es geht um das Mädchen Lilly, dessen Alter ihr vielleicht noch herausfinden wird, die- was auch sonst- merkwürdiger weise nach Mittelerde gelangt...
1. Kapitel 1

Hier bin ich. Ein Mädchen, wenn ihr es so nennen wollt schon eine junge Frau, verrückt nach Herr der Ringe.  
  
Die Bücher- dutzende Male durchgelesen. Gelang ein Werk Tolkiens in meine Hände, wurde es verschlungen wie nichts. Es gab so gut wie nichts, der mir in Sachen Mittelerde etwas vormachen konnte, ich glaubte alles zu wissen. Hätte ich geahnt, was jenes Licht zu bedeuten hatte, hätte ich gezögert. Denn es bedeutete, mein Leben aufzugeben. Aber welches Leben?  
  
Wäre ich vielleicht doch in Versuchung geraten, ganz neu anzufangen?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich es gewusst hätte.  
  
Es kam, wie es kam. Und zwar in einer ruhigen Nacht, meine Eltern waren (nicht zum ersten Mal) über Nacht fort, und mein Bruder war sowieso kaum noch Zuhause.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf. Irgendetwas war anders. Mein Zimmer glitzerte selbst im Dunkeln merkwürdig silbern, ein unnatürliches Licht.  
  
Ich verließ mein Zimmer- der Flur war taghell erleuchtet.  
  
Langsam, geblendet von dem Licht, suchte ich mir den Weg die Treppe hinunter. In der Diele huschte ich an unserem großen Wandspiegel vorbei. Er zeigte ein blasses, dünnes Mädchen, in einem etwas zu großem Seidenkleid. Einen Moment zögerte ich. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte mir eine gut gelaunte, braun gebrannte junge Frau entgegengelächelt, voller Lebensfreude, ein Dauergrinsen ins Gesicht gemalt. So viel Zeit war seit dem vergangen, so viel...  
  
Genervt strich ich mir eine Strähne meinen goldbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht, und schien mir bei dieser Bewegung auch die trüben Gedanken wegzufegen. Ich konzentrierte mich voll auf das sonderbare Licht, das anscheinend aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecke- und erblindete fast. Stolpernd lief ich vorwärts- und auf einmal war das Licht vorbei. Nichts mehr- nur gähnende Leere. Dann spürte ich nichts mehr.  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, war irgendetwas anders. Ich wusste nicht genau, was, so schaute  
  
ich mich erst mal um. Ich lag eindeutig an einem Waldrand, noch dazu an einem sehr großen  
  
Wald. Ich drehte mich um... die ganze Umgebung war mir vollkommen unbekannt!  
  
Schließlich seufzte ich. Da ich null Ahnung hatte, wo ich mich befand, musste ich mich wohl  
  
auf die Suche nach irgendeinem menschlichen Wesen machen. Da der Wald recht einladend  
  
aussah, beschloss ich, dort anzufangen.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit bereute ich meinen Entschluss. Der Waldboden war übersäht von  
  
abgebrochenen Ästen und Wurzeln, die sich gnadenlos in meine nackten Füße bohrten. Die  
  
Äste der Bäume zerkratzten meine Haut, und oft stolperte ich und schrammte mir irgendetwas  
  
auf. Nachdem ich endlos lange herumgeirrt war, gab ich die Hoffnung auf.  
  
Verzweifelt setzte ich mich an einen Baumstamm und weinte. Ich hatte keine Augen mehr für meine Umgebung, weswegen ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass ich nur wenige Meter von einem  
  
Pfad entfernt war, auf dem man den Wald sicher durchqueren konnte! Ich versank immer  
  
tiefer in einer Art verzweifeltem Halbschlafs, aus dem ich erst wieder erwachte, als ich gedämpftes Hufgetrappel hörte. Ich schaute nicht auf. Mir war alles egal. Das Hufgetrappel wurde immer lauter und hörte schließlich auf, und bald spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Arm. Da erst sah ich auf- und blickte direkt in ein Paar stechend blaue Augen, die mich besorgt ansahen.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Ja, äh. N-nein, ich...", stotterte ich, verwirrt von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Das Paar blauer Augen gehörte zu einem... nun ja, zu einem Elb. Er hatte lange, blonde Haare und trug grüne Kleidung.  
  
Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns reichte er mir seine Hand. Ich ergriff sie, er zog mich hoch- Und direkt in seine Arme. Für einen Moment hielt ich inne und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers. Da räusperte er sich und ließ mich los.  
  
„Ich werde euch zum Palast meines Vaters bringen müssen. Kommt her."  
  
Mit diesen Worten führte er mich zu seinem Pferd, einem weißen Schimmelhengst. Kaum dass ich mich versah, saß ich auch schon auf dessen Rücken und der Elb sprang hinter mir auf.  
  
„Übrigens- ich bin Legolas", teilte er mir mit, bevor er seinem Hengst etwas elbisches zurief, worauf der angaloppierte- so schnell wie der Wind war er!  
  
Schon bald tauchte vor uns ein riesiger Palast auf, dessen Schönheit unbeschreiblich ist.  
  
Die Wände verbanden sich teils mit den Bäumen, und der Palast reichte weit über die ohnehin schon großen Bäume hinaus.  
  
Legolas ritt bis vor die riesigen Flügeltüren, wo er absprang und mir selbst vom Pferd half. Schon wurden die Türen aufgestoßen und ein hochgewachsener, ernstdreinblickender Elb schritt heraus.  
  
„Mae govannen, Legolas"  
  
"Mae govannen, adar", erwiderte Legolas den Gruß.  
  
Nun schaute der Elb, der wohl König Thranduil war, mich an.  
  
„Wer ist das?", fragte er streng.  
  
„Ein Mädchen. Ich habe es im Wald aufgelesen."  
  
Da wurden Thranduils Züge freundlicher, dann lächelte er mich sogar an.  
  
„Mae govannen. Nehmt erst mal ein Bad und zieht Euch frische Kleidung an. Dann kommt in den Speisesaal. Nifredil wird euch alles zeigen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich allein mit einer jungen Elbin.  
  
„Hallo. Ich bin Nifredil. Und wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Verlegen sah ich sie an.  
  
„In meiner Welt hieß ich Lilly", flüsterte ich.  
  
„Egal", meinte Nifredil gut gelaunt, „bald wirst du schon einen elbischen Namen finden, der zu dir passt. Aber jetzt komm erst mal mit."  
  
Ich habe schon einen passenden Namen, dachte ich betrübt, als ich hinter Nifredil herlief.  
  
Jetzt ging es mir schon wesentlich besser. Ich hatte ein Bad genommen, und danach hatte Nifredil meine Verletzungen versorgt. Nun standen wir zusammen vor einem Kleiderschrank und suchten nach passender Kleidung. Plötzlich schrie Nifredil auf:  
  
„Ich hab's!", und hielt mir ein Kleid vor die Nase. Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um es betrachten zu können. Es war aus fliederfarbener Seide und schulterfrei, auf dem Rock waren Verzierungen, die wie Blumenranken aussahen.  
  
Dankend nahm ich das Kleid und zog mich an.  
  
Naja, das war das erste Kapitel... findet es gut oder nicht, aber REVIEWT! g 


	2. Kapitel 2

Nur wenige Minuten später brachte mich Nifredil zum Speisesaal, wo einige Elben an einem riesigen Tisch saßen, unter ihnen auch Thranduil und Legolas. Als sie mich sahen wurde es still, und alle starrten mich an. Wo war das dreckige, eingeschüchterte Mädchen geblieben? Hier sahen sie nur eine selbstbewusste junge Lady.  
  
„Setzt Euch!", rief Thranduil und wies auf einen Stuhl zwischen sich und Legolas.  
  
„Sagt mir doch, wie ist Euer Name?", fragte er mich, sobald ich mich gesetzt hatte.  
  
Nifredil wollte mir zu Hilfe eilen.  
  
„Sie ha-"  
  
„Ich heiße Morunîn", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab.  
  
„Morunîn?", wiederholte Legolas überrascht, „schwarze Träne? Ein trauriger Name. Was brachte Euch dazu, ihn zu wählenß"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das beantworten wird, mein Sohn", mischte sich Thranduil ein.  
  
„Und nun lasst uns essen. Morunîn wird von ihrer abenteuerlichen Reise sicher geschwächt sein."  
  
Nach dem Essen fragte mich Legolas, ob ich die Ställe sehen wollte.  
  
„Gern", sagte ich, und so zeigte er mir die Pferde.  
  
„Das ist Amrûn", erklärte er stolz und deutete auf den Hengst, den wir gestern schon geritten waren.  
  
„Der Name bedeutet Sonnenaufgang. Weil er so hell ist wie der frühe Tag."  
  
Dann gingen wir weiter zur nächsten Box. Darin stand ein schwarzes Pferd. Es hatte sich ganz in die hinterste Ecke gedrängt und legte die Ohren an, als wir vor der Box standen.  
  
„Das ist Annûn", erklärte Legolas betrübt. „Sonnenuntergang. Weil sie so schwarz ist wie die Nacht. Leider lässt sie niemanden an sich ran."  
  
Da beugte ich mich über die Tür.  
  
„Mae govannen, Annûn."  
  
Jetzt spitzte die Stute die Ohren und trottete auf uns zu.  
  
Sie stupste mich zärtlich an, ich lachte und kraulte ihr die Stirn.  
  
„Nicht wahr, wir verstehen uns, meine Schöne!"  
  
Wir verstehen uns...", wiederholte ich nachdenklich.  
  
In dieser Nacht tat ich kein Age zu. Schließlich stand ich auf und ging auf den Balkon meines Zimmers. Er zeigte nach Westen, und man konnte hier einen großen Teil des Düsterwaldes sehen. Plötzlich stutze ich. Dort hinten, in den Baumwipfeln, brannte ein Feuer! Schnell lief ich in den Flur, um Alarm zu schlagen.  
  
Der erste, der darauf aus seinem Zimmer stürmte, war ein mir unbekannter, riesenhafter Elb, gefolgt von Legolas.  
  
„Was ist los?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
  
„Ein Feuer, im westlichen Düsterwald", berichtete ich.  
  
„Wie weit weg?"  
  
„Nicht mal eine Stunde"  
  
Darauf lief Legolas nach unten zu den Ställen, ich folgte ich schnell.  
  
Er sprang sofort auf Amrûn, ich zögerte.  
  
Als Legolas das sah, rief er:  
  
„Nimm Annûn!"  
  
So stürzte ich in ihre Box. Annûn begrüßte mich schnaubend.  
  
Doch ich flüsterte „keine Zeit!", sprang auf und jagte sie in den Wald hinaus, Legolas und einige anderen Elben folgten.  
  
Bald kam das Licht des Feuers immer näher, bald waren auch Geräusche zu hören. Da hielt ich Annûn an und drehte ich mich zu den anderen um.  
  
„Orks", stellte ich flüsternd fest.  
  
„Ihr bleibt hier", flüsterte Legolas zurück, während er Pfeil und Bogen zog, die er aus dem Stall mitgenommen hatte.  
  
„Ich denke nicht dran", entgegnete ich und holte einen etwas kleineren Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen hervor.  
  
„Aber-"  
  
„Nein! Versucht nur, mich davon abzuhalten, Legolas Thranduilionn, und ich versichere euch, ihr werdet es bereuen."  
  
„Also gut. Aber Vorsicht!"  
  
Legolas gab den anderen Elben ein Zeichen, und wir ließen unsere Pferde vorwärts laufen. Nach einer Biegung sahen wir auch schon die Orks, wie sie Holz hackten und die Bäume in Brand setzten.  
  
Wir hielten an und spannten unsere Bögen.  
  
„Hûl [Vorwärts]!", schrie Legolas und Amrûn sprang los.  
  
Bald lagen viele Orkleichen auf dem Pfad, und noch immer kämpften wir.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich einen beißenden Schmerz an meiner linken Schulter, und ich fiel vom Pferd.  
  
Da sah ich einen Ork über mir stehen, der seine Axt schwang, um mich zu töten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich das Surren eines Pfeiles, und der Ork kippte hintenüber, einen Pfeil im Genick.  
  
Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.  
  
*************************************  
  
Jaja, und das wäre das zweite Kapitel. Wird meine Story überhaupt von jemandem gelesen? Wenn ja, dann REVIEWT!!!!! 


	3. Kapitel 3

Licht. Dieses helle, blendende Licht. Wo, zum Teufel war ich? Ich schlug die Augen auf. Alles war weiß und ich lag auf einem weichen Bett. Das hier war doch nicht mein Zimmer im Düsterwald! Da fiel mir alles wieder ein. Der Kampf. Der Ork. Was war passiert?  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte ich das Stimmengewirr vor meiner Tür.  
  
Angestrengt versuchte ich, etwas zu verstehen.  
  
„Vater, das ist doch nur ein dummer Zufall!"  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Kaum ist sie hier, tauchen die Orks wieder auf, die sich so lange aus dem Düsterwald ferngehalten hatten."  
  
„Aber-"  
  
Da ging die Tür auf, und Legolas und Thranduil traten ein.  
  
Als sie mich sahen, verstummten sie.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr wach, Morunîn", sagte Thranduil scharf.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wie geht es Euch?", fragte nun Legolas.  
  
„Gut."  
  
Legolas sah mich verwirrt an. Ich gab doch sonst nie einsilbige Antworten!  
  
„Komm Legolas, wir haben zu tun."  
  
Damit verließen Vater und Sohn das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Einige Tage später war ich wieder auf den Beinen, dank der erstaunlichen Heilkraft der Elben! Doch was dann passierte, traf mich wie ein Schlag.  
  
Ich saß wieder in meinem eigenen Zimmer, als plötzlich zwei Wachen meine Tür aufstießen.  
  
„Mitkommen", brüllte der eine. Absolut verwirrt folgte ich den beiden, die mich zum Thronsaal führten. Dort saß Thranduil auf seinem Thron, rechts neben ihm Legolas.  
  
Thranduil sah mich scharf an.  
  
„Morunîn", rief er, „Ihr kamt zu uns, verdreckt und hilflos. Wir haben Euch aufgenommen, weil Ihr Hilfe brauchtet. Doch dann, schon an Eurem zweiten Tag, habt Ihr Euch dem Befehl des Prinzen widersetzt und seid in den Kampf geritten. Nun ist auch Eure Wunde verheilt, also erwartet keine Gnade von uns. Wo kommt Ihr her? Warum habt Ihr Euch dem Prinzen widersetzt? Und wo habt Ihr so Kämpfen gelernt? Hat Euer dunkles Volk es Euch beigebracht?"  
  
„König Thranduil. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Wie, das kann ich mir selbst nicht erklären. Und ich musste kämpfen. Wir waren ohnehin schon in Unterzahl, und Ihr könnt nicht bestreiten, dass ich eine große Hilfe war! Die Kunst des Bogenschießens kann fast jeder in unserer Welt erlernen, wenn er einen Lehrer findet. Aber mein Volk ist nicht schwarz, es sind Menschen wie jene aus Gondor oder Rohan. Warum unterstellt Ihr meinen Menschen so etwas? Die dunkle Macht?"  
  
„Weil schon an Eurem zweiten Tage hier in Mittelerde die Orks wieder hervorkamen, die sich seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr blicken ließen! Wie erklärt Ihr Euch das?", bellte Thranduil.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Doch es hat nichts mit mir zu tun!", erwiderte ich eindringlich.  
  
„Das glaube ich Euch nicht! Morgen werden wir über Eurer Schicksal urteilen. Geht nun!"  
  
Die Wachen zerrten mich aus dem Thronsaal bis zu meinem Zimmer. Dort hielten sie vor der Tür Wache.  
  
In dieser Nacht blieb ich wach. Aus Laken knüpfte ich mir ein Seil und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Vorsichtig schlich ich zum Stall, der zum Glück nachts nicht bewacht war! Rasch kletterte ich auf  
  
Annûns Rücken und ritt davon. Leise, und bis jetzt unbemerkt.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lolly: Soweit so gut, endlich mal was neues =)  
  
@ LittleLion1: *hüpf* WOW! Meine erste Reviewerin! Danke! Und extra für dich kommt auch gleich das nächste Kapitel hinterher. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! 


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich war schon sehr weit geritten, als ich von weitem Hufgetrappel hörte.  
  
Verdammt, man hatte mein Verschwinden bemerkt!  
  
„Vorwärts!", flüsterte ich Annûn ins Ohr, „lauf so schnell du kannst!"  
  
Immer schneller wurden wir, bis uns auf einmal auch Reiter entgegenkamen!  
  
Annûn bäumte sich auf und wendete, doch schon schnitten uns die anderen den Weg ab!  
  
Die Elben schlossen einen Kreis um uns und spannten ihre Bögen.  
  
„Nehmt sie fest", befahl einer von ihnen, zweifellos der Anführer.  
  
Ich schaute ihn an- und blickte direkt in diese mir nur zu gut bekannten, blauen Augen des Elbenprinzen.  
  
Bald setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung und jagte mich zum Palast.  
  
Dort angekommen, wurde ich vom Pferd gezerrt und mir die Hände gebunden. Dann stieß man mich voran, bis in eine stinkende Zelle. Diese befand sich im Kellergewölbe des Palastes und war, wie auch die anderen Zellen, schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden.  
  
Hier unten stank es nach Moder, und kein Licht gelangte hier hin.  
  
Nur zweimal am Tag kam ein Elb vorbei, der mir etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken brachte, ansonsten blieb ich allein.  
  
Nach einer Woche aß ich nichts mehr.  
  
Stattdessen begann ich zu singen. Ich machte meinen Gefühlen Luft durch Lieder.  
  
Teilweise waren es alte Lieder, die ich schon seit meiner Kindheit kannte, meist sang ich aber Lieder auf elbisch, in die ich meine ganze Trauer legte.  
  
Bald schon sprach man im ganzen Palast davon, und so bekam ich doch Besuch.  
  
Oft kamen Elben, die sich einfach in die Ecke setzten und mir eine Weile lauschten.  
  
Eines Morgens kam Legolas, und verließ die Zelle erst, als die Nacht schon hereinbrach.  
  
Zwei Tage später kam er wieder. Doch diesmal nicht, um mir zuzuhören, sondern um mit mir zu reden.  
  
„Hallo Morunîn."  
  
Ich reagierte nicht.  
  
„Hör mal... Thranduil will dich freilassen..."  
  
Ich schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Deshalb also hat der tolle Prinz seinen Thron verlassen, nur um das dem bööösen, dunklem Mädchen zu sagen? Und woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
  
Legolas schwieg. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
Kurz bevor er den Keller verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Morunîn. Alles."  
  
LittleLion1: Wie kann man den anonyme Reviews zulassen? (Bin zu doof für so was ;) ) 


End file.
